


You’re a WHAT?!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Glasses makes the wrong guess, Sleepovers, Vampire!Glasses, Weresquid!Bobble, Weresquid!Headphones, and he thinks Aloha was a vampire or weresquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: In which Glasses decided to spend the night at Aloha’s after Goggles did.





	You’re a WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Som, you literally guess correctly on what they were. Congrats

“Where were you yesterday, Goggles?” That was the question Glasses asked whenever Goggles goes off somewhere without reminding him. What he didn’t expect was his answer.

“Oh? I was hanging out with Aloha yesterday! When I realized how late it was, he decided to let me stay over~!” Goggles replied, catching the other two’s attention. “Oh~? Was it fun~!” Bobble asked as Goggles nodded his head. “Yeah~! We had pizza and”

Glasses bit his lip. While he didn’t know what Aloha was, it worried him greatly knowing Goggles went off with him. What if something happened during that time? Aloha could’ve took advantage of Goggles! There was only one way for Glasses to find out as the other three continued to talk, and that was speaking with Aloha himself.

“I’m surprised you wanted to have a sleepover Glasses, and sorry ‘bout the mess. Kinda packing up since I’m moving soon.” Aloha said catching Glasses attention. “Eh? Where are you moving to?” Glasses asked, curious. “Oh~? I’m moving in a bigger place with Mask, Army and Skull! We’ll have our own rooms and our own spaces in the kitchen too.” Aloha said, looking around his living room. He was surprised when Glasses came up to him so suddenly at Arowana Mall, but maybe that’s what he needs to take his mind off from all the packing. “It’s just so boring packing up, so I’m glad I get another night spending it with someone~” Aloha laugh, shaking his head at Glasses’s expression. “Relax man~ I’m not gonna do anything~!” Aloha told him, patting Glasses on the back, “just relax~! Here why don’t I start making dinner? Is there anything you’ll like dude? Unless you’re one of the vampire squiddys who don’t mind garlic.”

This caught Glasses attention. “I-I don’t mind garlic that much but-“ Glasses started before he was cut off by Aloha. “But it’s still stinks huh? How about I make us some cream stew? It doesn’t call for garlic” Aloha said as Glasses slowly nodded, watching the other already grabbing a pot.

“How is it~?” Aloha asked, carefully watching Glasses as he took a bite, Glasses eyes widening in surprise. “It’s good! I’m surprised Aloha!” Glasses replied as Aloha chucked. “Well it’s the only thing I can cook, since baking is much easier for me~” Aloha replied, as he enjoyed his own bowl. That is, until he heard Glasses’s question. “I do have a question Aloha. What do you do about those days?” Glasses asked, getting a rather confused look from the other. “What are you talking about?” Aloha replied, now making Glasses confused. “You know! Aren’t you one of them?”

“You thought I was a- Pfffft! No way! I’m not a vampire squid like you or a weresquid like Skull! I’m just a normal inkling just like Goggles!” Aloha told Glasses, whose eyes widened in surprise. Aloha wasn’t a vampire squid nor a weresquid but a normal inkling? “How is that possible Aloha? Every single leader out there is either a weresquid or vampire squid!” Aloha hummed at Glasses question, rubbing his chin.

“Well, I’m also the only normal inking in my team too. Snorkel is a vampire while Octoglasses and Straw are weresquids. Just like you’re the vampire squid and Bobble and Headphones being weresquids, if I’m right”, Aloha began, as Glasses nodded, “but at the same time, they’re the ones who made me leader of Pink Team~ I advise Snorkel to be the leader long ago but he decided against it.” Glasses look at him in surprise. Maybe because Aloha was pretty fast compared to some vampire squids,

“Heeeey now~ Don’t tell me you thought I’ll be biting dear Goggles despite not being a vampire squid or weresquid~?” Aloha hummed, getting closer to the now flustered Glasses. “Y-Yeah” Glasses muttered, making Aloha tilt his head in confusion. “Ha? But I’m not a vampire squid?” Aloha replied, before Glasses shook his head. Glasses took his thought of Aloha being Aloha and maybe trying to avoid the subject, but one thing that came to mind is how did Aloha knew so much about vampire squids? He even seemed to know about their distaste in garlic, to the point of knowing how much is too much.

Before Glasses could question Aloha, Aloha spoke up. “Oh, it’s already getting late? Army will get mad again if I don’t wake up early tomorrow. You can use the guest room at the end of the hallway Glasses, just don't bite me while I sleep~” Aloha winked, off to his room and leaving the flustered Glasses in the living room. As if he’s going to bite him. Taking a look around the living room, he noticed how many boxes were around and little notes.

“I’ll be there tomorrow, but I’m picking my room first! It’s only fair~” he heard Aloha’s voice from the closed door. Glasses took a guess he was talking about the new place he was moving to with the other S4 leaders. “Though I can’t bring myself to sell this place man. It’s important to me after all! Maybe I’ll leave some furniture and use it as a second living area, for parties of course!” Glasses decided to stop eavesdropping, continuing his way to the guest room. After all, he didn’t need to eavesdrop on Aloha after learning he’s just a normal inkling. Though the question remained is why did Aloha tell him no biting when he had no plan to do so, unless…

“Don’t tell me he actually gets bitten by someone” Glasses muttered to himself, sitting on the bed after he closed the door to the guest room. It made sense to Glasses, as it was his first time someone ever told him that. Not even Goggles told him that during their sleepovers. Or maybe Aloha had trust issues with vampire squids? No that didn’t make sense seeing he’s living with the other three leaders, two of them being Vampire squids while one being a weresquid. Whatever the case was, he shouldn’t get into it. As he laid himself down on the bed and under the covers, Glasses was about to fall asleep until his phone went off, already knowing who is was. “Goggles, it’s late. Why are you up?” Glasses said when he answered his phone, hearing Goggles on the other line. “Awwww~! I missed you though Glasses! It’s so booooring without you! You like sleeping by someone warm after all~!” He heard Goggles say, making him stutter and flush deeply. “G-Goggles, you-“

“What’s wrong Glasses? I’ve always felt you cuddling me, saying how warm I am!” Goggles replied, making Glasses flush deeper. “Good night, Goggles” Glasses quickly ended the call, putting his phone back down and covering his face. “Did he need to do that?” Glasses asked himself, before taking off his glasses and laying back down.

Tomorrow he’s going to have a talk with Goggles.


End file.
